Season 1 Drabbles
by Amydali86
Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the first scenes of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order. Many of the drabbles have Veronica and Duncan. Rated T for safety.
1. He still breaks her heart

Drabbles for Veronica Mars- Season 1

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the first scenes of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count: 264

He still breaks her heart

"Whatcha doin'?" Duncan Kane asked Veronica Mars.

"Googling myself," Veronica replied, clicking the mouse button to the popular search engine home page. She glanced up to see a smirk on his face, "Like I'm the first"

"Find out anything interesting?" he asked as he crouched down beside her.

"There's a Veronica Mars in Vermont who sells pine-cone porcupines." Veronica said.

Duncan laughed, and Veronica's stomach clutched. He still had the cutest chuckle of all the guys she'd known. It was nice to see him smile again. They were both still healing from Lilly's death, but he'd been more than sad or depressed. He'd been – oh she wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was like he was catatonic for many of the months up until the last couple.

Duncan looked at her photograph of Carrie Bishop, and picked it up. Veronica quickly picked up another photo and dropped in on the medical papers- one that said D. Kane on the very top.

To distract him she asked, "Do you know where we keep last year's newspapers?"

"In the supply cabinet. Why?"

"I wanna see who won last year's District Extemporaneous Speaking Competition."

"Okay." He said slowly, (probably thinking- wow, trying saying that five times fast), "Again , why?"

"I wanna see if the winner had sweet knees."

He laughed, and said, "I give up." He stood up and left her to her curious behavior.

_If only he wasn't my ex. If only he wasn't potentially my half-brother. If only he didn't make my heart tremble everyday I see him."_

_Now for those papers._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

A/N: What do you think? Second drabble ready to post. Please don't forget to review!


	2. An awkward dessert

Drabbles for Veronica Mars- Season 1

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the first scenes of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count 423

An awkward dessert

"Veronica?" a familiar voice questioned. Veronica and her date Leo turned around, and they saw Meg Manning sitting with the Kane family. Meg stood up and said, "Hey. Look at you. You look gorgeous." Meg's expression carried strain and she hugged Veronica.

She turned to Leo, and said, "Hey Leo." She turned her body back to the table she'd just left, but stood looking at Leo, asking, "You know Duncan, right?"

"No." He leaned forward to the now half-sitting Duncan, who shook his hand."

Duncan stood up and greeted his ex-girlfriend's date (A/N: trying saying that with a straight face), saying, "Yeah, no, hey."

Leo asked, "How you doing?"

Veronica awkwardly introduced her new potential boyfriend to her ex-boyfriend's parents. "These are Duncan's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kane."

"How you doing?" Leo shook Mr. Kane's hand.

Mr. Kane said, "How's it going?"

Veronica and Leo sat at their table while starring at the Kane table and Mr. and Mrs. Kane both stared at her, thinking, _awkward, _Leo asked if she wanted to go someplace else. She told him no, while thinking, _and give them the satisfaction of ruining a perfectly good date, ha! _She flashed back to her conversation with her mother, and then flashed back to another awkward dessert.

"flashback"

_Veronica pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears as she was introduced to Celeste and Jake Kane for the first time as Duncan's girlfriend. She knew the Kanes, of course, long before she and Duncan started going out, but she was Lilly's best friend, then, and only Lilly's best friend. Duncan simply told his parents tonight. "Veronica's my girlfriend now. We're going to see a movie." _

_Jake Kane said magnanimously, "Veronica, would you like dessert"_

_Celeste Kane glared daggers at her husband before walking to the dining room door to the kitchen, "Maria, bring out another plate of dessert for Veronica." _

_Even then Veronica had been given the cold shoulder._

_And now she knew why._

_Celeste had known Veronica's mom and her husband had dated while in high school, and had known Jake had never completely gotten over Leanne Mars (then Reynolds.) _

_She suspected that Veronica could be Jake's daughter. Duncan's half sister. _

"_End flashback"_

Celeste Kane still gave her that look whenever they came across each other. That LOOK. You know. The look you would give a cockroach before squishing it with a shoe.

Veronica briefly felt sorry for Meg. She'd known once what it was like to feel the strain of being around the Kanes, especially the chilly Celeste.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Author's Note: Please review. I'll try to get other up soon!


	3. He's Jealous

Drabbles for Veronica Mars- Season 1

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the first scenes of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count: 472

_He's jealous._

_No not just jealous. Jealous with a capital J._ She knew Duncan and he did not pull crazy ass students like flipping over the side of the bleachers. She glanced over at him as she ordered him to buckle up and to hold the towel tighter to his head. He seemed dazed, but fine. The blood made her wince and she turned to keep her eyes on the road. She glazed over at Troy and pulled out of the Neptune High parking lot.

It was a couple of minutes before he spoke to her, pulling the towel away from his head, "Remember how things used to be?"

_You mean between us? Or before Lilly died? Or two weeks ago, before your friend took an interest in me? _

"Veronica?"

"Not really. No." She lied, glancing at him. She sensed him staring at her for a full thirty seconds. She knew he knew that she was lying, but he stayed quiet, replacing the towel on the bloody gash on the back of his head.

At the hospital, the nurse asked, "Want your girlfriend to stay here with you?"

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend-" she began.

"Yeah, yeah , that's cool." Duncan interrupted

Veronica couldn't prevent the small smile on her face, which was too interrupted, but Mr. Kane.

"Well, here you are." There was a pause and a short intake of air as Jake said, "Veronica, we meet again."

"What are the odds?" She quipped.

"Veronica brought me in," Duncan said, before Jake could question them both.

"Thank you, Veronica. I think I can handle it from here."

She agreed, wanting to leave, so she used an excuse about having some things to do. As she left she heard Jake scolding Duncan, "Off a bleacher?"

She went back out, and just sat in her car for a few minutes. Duncan had let the nurse think that she was his girlfriend. She was a little giddy. She had trouble getting over him as it was, but whenever he did stuff like this- talking to her kindly, protecting her from his 09er friends, offering her a ride when he saw Troy flirting with her the previous week, she had to check her emotions. She wasn't over him and at the rate things were going, maybe she never would be. But he broke up with her and she needed to move on.

_He needed to move on. _It already looked like he had anyway, she had seen him at Shelly's party with another girl, and she had heard he was seeing Shelly Pomeroy. She started her car, making up her mind to talk to him at some point. She needed to tell him it was not fair, that he got to move on, and he had to interrupt her, just when she was starting to.

VMVMVMVMVM

Author's Note:

Starting a rewatching of the series again, and this popped into my head. Poor Veronica. Poor Duncan. If only he had made sure in the first place that they weren't siblings, they could have still dated. Lilly obviously found out, she should have helped him and Veronica, and she could have without Veronica finding out- hair samples from Jake and from Veronica, sent to a lab, would have should the truth, and Duncan and Veronica would have had each other after Lilly's death. Maybe.

Anyway, R&R.


	4. Duncan's POV

Drabbles for Veronica Mars- Season 1

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the first scenes of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count: 260

POV: Duncan

He watched as Veronica turned to Meg, placing the corsage on her wrist, and Veronica walked away. He heard Meg tell her she was going to miss a big surprise.

He approached Meg at Veronica's nod, and Meg turned to him in surprise. She glanced at Veronica, as if checking if it was okay. Veronica tilted her head in that way that meant she was okay, if sad, and he asked Meg, "Would you care to dance?"

Meg smiled in agreement, and he led her out to the dance floor to Cyndi Lauper's, "Time after Time."

A few minutes later, he saw a dark haired man (_not a high school student_) lead Veronica out to the dance floor. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch someone else dance with the girl he had loved so deeply. He focused on Meg, even though his heart clenched in pain. _She's my sister. Mom told me about Dad about Lianne Mars' affair. I don't get to be with her. _

He looked over and saw Logan without pants, drunk. He started to approach Logan, but saw Veronica lead the older guy out to leave. _She is so good hearted, still, even after all the crap we pulled on her, she still takes care of Logan. And even after the way he broke up with her (without so much a word), she was still so kind to him and trying to let him be happy. _It was hard, but he just kept dancing, letting Veronica and her new guy friend take care of Logan.

VMVMVMVM

Author's Note: Loved this episode. Seriously one of my favs. R&R


	5. He Kissed Her

Drabbles for Veronica Mars- Season 1

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the first scenes of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count: 256

OMG she kissed Logan

She had only meant it to be a peck, a thank you, but when she had pulled away, she saw it in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her for real and wow! What a kiss it had been. As if their odd relationship didn't have enough turmoil. It wasn't just the kiss- although it had been a blow-her-socks- shocker of a kiss, but the fact they were maybe, slowly becoming something more than friends that frightened her. A little. _No a lot,_ she admitted.. She was just trying something new with Leo. She wasn't ready to mess that up again, because she really liked Leo, and she could tell he was falling hard for her. It wasn't love, but it could be facsimile of it, and she was happy enough with the tingles Leo's smooches gave her.

But wow! Logan practically had kissed her socks off, and she could still feel the imprint of his lips on hers. This was dangerous, and it had to stop. And obviously, Logan felt the same, he had looked just as scared as she had felt when the kiss had ended. _It was just unexpected chemistry,_ she assured herself, as she dialed Norris's number.

"Hi Norris, it's Veronica Mars, I need a huge favor. My dad just caught a case on stolen weapons, and word on the street is that you have a collection. I need help identifying some of them. Can I come over?" she rushed through, "This evening? Yes, I will bring pictures."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Author's Note:

What do you think? R and R, please.


End file.
